Second Glance
by Christineoftheopera
Summary: Bug Fixed! When a strange occurrence brings Christine to a man whose voice she's heard in her dreams, they find the HATE each other. At a second glance different feelings emerge. First Fanfic. Please try. E/C
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own POTO (Though I wish I did) or Disney. This is an E/C story. The character of Christine is based of myself, so if you feel like strangling her that is entirely understandable : ) . This is my first Fan Fic so please be nice. P.S. If you are attached to Raoul you probably shouldn't read this**

Chapter 1

Christine's POV

Meg ran ahead of me pulling me through the vast crowds of people. At 18 years old we could still barley contain ourselves at Disney. My boyfriend Raoul caught up to us. Darn it, I thought, I was hoping we would lose him while he payed for the passes. I had started dating Raoul two months ago. Most girls should love dating one of the richest guys in school, but I hated it. It had started out fine, but soon he became obsessive, when he wasn't texting me he was calling me. That wasn't the worst, he treated me like a fancy doll. He bought me lavish gifts and brought me to parties when I told him I didn't want to go. I guess me never telling him otherwise didn't help at all.

Meg pulled us to our favorite ride. The Haunted Mansion. Raoul had somehow managed to get us passes that would bring us to the front of every line. I guess when you're rich things like that are possible. Meg and her boyfriend John jumped into their own cart, that meant Raoul and I would have to share one.

We got into our cart and Raoul took my hand. I wanted to pull it away, but last time I did that he just took it again. We rode in silence though we could hear Meg and John's laughs and shouts from the cart in front of us. Raoul turned to me and started to talk "Christine I-" I didn't hear what he was saying because as we neared the graveyard I heard a voice "Christine, Christine" I started "did you hear that?" Raoul looks around "Christine are you all right?" Slowly I nodded. He continued the speech that I had been ignoring. "Christine I guess what I'm trying to say is, I haven't known you long but I love you and I want to spend my life with you. Christine will you-" He pulled out a ring and I realized what was happening.

Suddenly the carts screech to a halt and the lights go out plunging us into darkness. I had to get out of there, if he finished that proposal, I was afraid I couldn't say no. In all the talk, confusion and screams, I slipped out of the cart and ran to the graveyard. I felt guilty when I heard Raoul screech, "Christine? Christine! Where are you?!"

I almost turned back but I didn't I ran into the graveyard. I should have turned back when I didn't reach a wall. I kept walking and soon I broke into a run. I finally realized something was wrong when I had been running for almost twenty minutes. I pulled out my iPhone and turned it on for light. "Oh my god" I was in a labyrinth of passageways. I looked behind me to go back but there were three different passageways. I turned to the passages in front of me. "Well only one way to go" I plugged, with my phone as a torch, into the deep labyrinth.

I decided to listen to some music since I was alone and my phone was on anyway. I flipped through my broadway playlists. I had two music interests Broadway and Disney. I clicked on the Wicked Soundtrack. I was all ready to sing-a-long but something weird happened instead of playing Wicked it did played another song "Christine, Christine" I dropped my phone and stared at it "I am your angel of music, come to me angel of-" I reached down and pressed another song. An advanced sounding piano, no organ sound started playing. The same deep rich voice started singing a song in French. That voice plunged me into a memory.

_The Thirteen year old girl practiced the same piece again. She had been working on it for the past two hours. She was trying out for the lead in a school play tomorrow. There was something wrong with it though. She really wanted this part. Everyone expected the popular girl, Carlotta, to get the part. That girl had gotten the lead every year. Christine's auditions always had some disaster. This year she wanted to win. She practiced it one last time. There was still something wrong but she had to go to bed. That night a deep melodious voice entered her dream and told her to sing her audition song. She started to sing the voice kept quiet until she reached the part that always sounded wrong. The voice said "It's the composer who is a fool, you did that note right but it should be wrong, sing that note a half step higher" Christine did as the voice told her. The song sounded much better. That mourning she practiced it the way the dream voice had told her. It sounded beautiful. She fixed her music and performed perfectly at the audition. She got the part, but she never heard from the voice since" _

I laughed in relief. I was dreaming. I could do as I wanted with no consequences. I walked with a new skip in my step. Raoul had not proposed, I was in a dream. I was not in danger, I was in a dream. The Disney Trip must be tomorrow, I was in a dream. I turned a corner and there was a boat tied up to a dock in some sort of underground river. I shrugged, why not. I stepped in the boat and untied the rope anchoring it to the dock. It drifted along on the current.

I opened up the small cabinet under my seat it was filled with enough food to last a week. I wasn't hungry at the moment (well it was a dream so duh) so I shut the cabinet. The boat was moving faster now, about 60 mph, and this was slowly becoming the most boring dream ever. After a few hours of me being bored out of my mind and a bit of me playing on my phone, my phone found a signal and started beeping frantically. 307 messages, all from Raoul. I sighed even in a dream he was a pest. My phone rang and I answered it. "Hello"

"Thank god Christine are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I stepped in to some sort of secret passageway and now I'm floating on a boat going super fast, and I just got Internet."

"At least you're ok"

I realized then I was in a dream. There where no consequences to my actions. I couldn't hurt anyone's feelings "Raoul we have to talk"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"About that, I don't love you anymore, we should break up"

Dream Raoul sounded very confused "what?"

"Yup so it's over"

Suddenly dream Raoul sounded very cold "I'm sure you're just traumatized, you can't break up with me."

"Sorry Raoul. You can't tell me what to do"

"No I refuse to accept it"

"Raoul it's over"

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"What?"

"You must have met someone, we were so happy"

I wondered if Dream-Raoul really was that dumb "I haven't been cheating goodbye Raoul." I hung up. After that he was messaging and calling me frantically. "Wow" I said out loud "This is why I never really could break-up with him"

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up I realized two things. I had been on that boat for almost twelve hours. The second thing hit me like a punch, I had WAKEN UP on a boat, I hadn't been dreaming.

**Bum, bum, buuuuuummmmm**. **Please Read and Review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own anything! **

**Special Thanks to Phangirl516, Dkk5, and Natalie! Thanks so much guys. **

**On that note, I know the timing is way off for Christine's travels but imagine the passage time somehow different then normal time. **

Christine's POV

I reeled with the shock. Raoul had proposed. I had broken up with him. He thinks I was cheating. I was floating down a river to who knows where. Also... I was starving. I reopened the cupboard and took out some individually wrapped Peanut Butter and Jellies. I looked at my phone. I had been on this boat for 13 hours. I could be anywhere. I looked at my phone 271 messages. 264 from Raoul and 7 from Meg. I called Meg back. "Christine Oh My god where are you"

"I don't know"

"Are you really in an underground passage?"

"Yes, I thought I was dreaming," I started panicking "What if I never get out? I can't go against the current! I have been on a speeding boat for 13 hours no traffic I could be anywhere in America! Wait I can handle this calm down Christine." And I do that weird thing I always do where I use the other person to calm myself down without them saying a word. Meg waits a second, "Did you really break up with Raoul?"

"Yes I thought it was a dream, I can't believe I did it."

"He wants to talk to you, he doesn't look happy."

"Do I have to?" I know I sound two but I don't care. If I had really done it, I was free

"This is Raoul; did you really think it was a dream?"

"Yes but I-"

"Apology accepted, I knew you couldn't break-up with me"

"Raoul I-" I lost connection. Did my life always have to do this to me? It was so annoying. Suddenly my boat struck land. I got out and spotted steps. I sighed "Here goes nothing." As I started toward the steps I dropped my phone in the puddle. I knew by the way the water flashed with electricity that I had too leave it behind. I could just get a new one. Besides I had to get out of here.

I ran up the steps. It took me twenty minutes to see daylight or more specifically moonlight, it almost blinded me. I started walking my eyes slowly adjusting to the light. I shivered; it was colder as I got closer to the top. I stumbled out the doorway and promptly fell into the snow. I was freezing. I saw a mansion up ahead I slowly made my way up a snowy hill. When I got up there what would I say? _Hi I'm Christine I followed a secret passageway here and I have no idea where I am. Can I stay the night? No I needed a story._

I walked up and knocked on the huge door with the knocker. I smiled when I noticed it was shaped like a rose. That was my favorite flower and my middle name. I looked down at my feet because whoever answered sure wasn't going to like me waking them up. I heard the door swing open. I decided to tell the truth, kind of. "I'm lost and I don't know where I am, may I please spend the night so I don't have to sleep outside?" A very familiar voice answered me "You're voice sounds very familiar do I know you?" It was THE voice!

I looked up startled. He looked almost as startled as I was. He wore half a mask on the right side of his face. On anyone else it would look weird, but on him it looked elegant. He had golden eyes and black slicked back hair. The side of his face that wasn't covered was actually quite handsome. Every other inch if skin was covered with clothing.

He looked as confused as I did. He said "What's you're name girl?" Girl! I was 18 he could only be a few years older then me. It was insulting but I answered "My name is Christine Daaé sir." He nodded still very confused. "I am Mr. Erik Destler you can stay one night." He stepped aside so I could enter. I was speechless

His hous-Mansion was huge. A crystal chandelier hung in the entrance hall. A grand staircase lead up to the second level. I saw a gorgeous living room in the room directly behind the entrance. If I turned my head to the left I could see the open door to a grand kitchen to the right a dining room and another Chandelier. Every detail of this house was exquisite.

Mr. Destler sneered next to me. "You act like you've never seen a house before. I turned I was ready to snap back at him but I held my tongue. I really didn't want to get booted out, especially tonight. He led me upstairs and into a beautiful bedroom. "This will be you're room tonight" he smirked once again "then you can go back to wherever you came from." As soon as he left I crashed on the bed and fell fast asleep

Erik's POV

My dream was quite unusual that night. I was in some sort of graveyard. People were passing by but it seemed they couldn't see me. A cart passed with a blond energetic girl and what appeared to be her boyfriend. They were laughing and I felt a pang of jealousy. The cart after them held another couple; a tall handsome man and a fair brunet. The girl looked familiar when I remembered a dream I had five years ago.

_A Twenty year old man appears in a dark room. He picks up sheet music lying on the floor. In the center of the room a girl is singing the song. She always stops near the middle and he must agree the note there doesn't sound right. He calls out to the girl "Sing the song again." He must confess this girl is amazing. She sings every note perfectly. When she gets to the end she hits the last note with perfect pitch. It sounds wrong. The man tells her to change it although she did hit the right note. The girl sings the song again flawlessly. _

Somehow I know the girl on the cart's name. I call it out to her. Christine, Christine. She jumps and looks around. Apparently only she could hear me. I see the man pull out the ring and I get another strong pang of jealousy. I wished that the light would go out and the carts would stop. Suddenly they do. I could see them but since they can't see in dark they couldn't see anything.

I see the girl get out of her cart she walks away from it into the graveyard. I wished that I could bring her into a passage. That would be funny. She keeps walking and I realize that she walked into a hidden door. I smile to myself won't she be surprised when she doesn't reach a wall. My dream ends and I wake up. It's only 9 since I had gone to bed early. I think about every detail of her as I drift back to sleep

I am woken up rudely at a knock at the door. It's three in the mourning, who could be here at this hour? I might as well answer it to inform them that its very rude to knock at three in the mourning. I pull on my mask and some clothes. I open the door and see a girl staring at her feet, her hair concealing her face. She blurts out something about lost, and staying the night. Her voice sounds very familiar but I can't place it. I ask her if I knew her and she looks up shocked. I almost jumped when I realized, it was the girl from my dreams.

We both are very confused and we just stand there for a while I realize it may just LOOK like my dream girl. I ask her, her name and I know it before she speaks "Christine Daaè sir." At least I know her last name too. I decide to introduce myself, "I am Erik Destler, and you may stay one night." I let her in.

She looked amazed as she stares around my house. I accidentally let a sarcastic comment slip out though I am not the least bit sorry. She turns as though to return my snide comment but stops herself. I lead her up to a bedroom. I tell her it can be hers and she walks inside and shuts the door. I go back to my room thinking. How did she get here? Why did I dream about her? How did she get lost with so little baggage? I drift to sleep still not sure of anything.

**Once again short chapter but it tied it up nicely. Please read and review and I will love you forever! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my reviewers. I love you forever. I still don't own POTO or any of the songs, or anything else. This is VERY short!**

Chapter 3

**Christine's POV**

I wake up slowly and look around confused. Where am I? I suddenly remember everything. I look at a clock, it's 8am. I walk downstairs smack into Mr. Dessler. I felt myself turning red. I did not have a pretty blush, my whole face would turn cherry red. He stares at my eyes. It's kind of creepy. I snap at him, "If you're using my eyes to see your reflection there's a mirror right there."

He smirks and says, "You bumped into me, I was making sure you had depth perception." I almost said another smart aleck comment but once again a refrained myself.

"Do you have a phone?"

"Yes downstairs in the kitchen"

"Thank you" I walk downstairs and pick up the phone. Then I realize I have no one to call. Meg just got a new apartment and phone and I hadn't memorized the number yet. I never remembered Raoul's. My parents were dead. I put down the phone. I went back in to the entrance hall. He was still standing there. I suddenly got an idea. This place was beautiful, but it was a mess. "Can I be you're maid"

"Excuse me?"

"Please? I am stranded here with no money. I need to earn some to get a plane ticket back to New York."

"I can give you the mon-"

"No I don't want to owe anyone money"

"It would be a gift"

"Please," I considered the real reason I didn't want to go back, "I want some separation time from some people back home"

He paused thinking about it, "Fine but you have to cook too."

"Thank you!" I had a job! I remembered the other thing I wanted to ask him. "Where am I?"

"San Juan Mountains"

"What state is that?" He looked a bit confused but he answered. "Utah" he hands me a card with the address on it"

"Thanks again!" I run back to the phone and call my landlord. I ask him to ship all my stuff back up here and sell my apartment. I ask him to tell Raoul and Meg that I'm fine I'm just stuck here for a while. He tells me if they come by that he will tell them, and he'll ship my stuff. I thank him and hang up.

I go up to Mr. Dessler, "where are the cleaning supplies?" He tells me they're in a cabinet in the kitchen. I go to the kitchen and decide to start in the entry hall. I start by picking up all the junk spread around. I throw the trash out and put the rest of the stuff in a box so I could put it away when I found the proper room. I started to scrub the floor.

I got into a rhythm as I scrubbed. This is what I loved about cleaning. Once you got off your lazy butt and started cleaning, it could be fun. I decided to do the windows after the floor.

**Erik's POV **

I got up at six. I got dressed and went to my gym. This is where I go to rent out frustration. Work was going well. The Phantom Theatre was getting extra profit during winter vacation. There were no annoying letters requesting certain operas and plays. The new play that was coming up didn't require any recasting or cuts. The only thing to worry about was her.

She was real. She was even wearing the same clothes as in the dream. I didn't get it. I had dreamed about her five years ago when I was twenty. How did I dream about a real person that I didn't know? She also seemed to recognize my voice. Did she have dreams about me?

She was attractive but had a flaring temper. I could visibly see her struggling not to say something snappy every time I was sarcastic. I didn't really like the way she looked at me. She looked me right in the eye with a firmness that told me she expected her way. She didn't stare at my mask which was good. Thoughts like this swirled in my head until it was time for breakfast.

I brought my toast into the hall. Just as I finished it the girl ran smack into me. She turned very red. I looked into her eyes. Even they were the same as the dream. She said some smart mouth comment about me looking at her eyes. I didn't want to admit to my dreams so I said something about depth perception.

She asked me if I had a phone I pointed it out. She had a way with her tone. Her voice told me exactly what she was thinking. I was a asshole and she wanted to leave. She came back a few minute later asking if I could be her maid. I thought I misheard her.

"Excuse me?"

"Please? I am stranded here with no money I need to earn some to get a plane ticket back to New York."

Sharing a home with a random woman absolutely not! "I can give you the mon-"

"No I don't want to owe anyone money"

"It would be a gift" I really didn't want to share privacy.

"Please, I want some separation time from some people back home" Avoiding people was something I could understand. Could I say no?

"Fine but you have to cook too."

"Thank you!" She paused, "Where am I?" Where are you? Are you really that lost? I answered anyway "San Juan Mountain" she looked at me "What state is that in?" Wow she was seriously lost. "Utah" She ran back to the phone. That was really weird I thought. I wondered if she was crazy. Or maybe I was dreaming. That was impossible. You don't sleep in a dream. I guess I just had to live with it.

**Short I know but I promise they will get longer. Please reveiw! My chapters will get into more detail once the actual story starts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obviously I don't own POTO since I haven't owned it for the last four chapters. I don't own any songs, musicals, or anything. Ok my chapters have been pretty short but they will lengthen out when the plot REALLY takes off. All in good time people, all in good time. **

**Once again Special thanks too: **

**And thank you to all my readers **

Chapter 4

**Christine's POV**

It took me two weeks to catch up on the house. It was dirtier then it looks. Mr. Destler bought me a new computer yesterday. I think he felt bad my stuff never came and I was beginning my third week here. At the end of this week he agreed to drive my down to the town at the bottom of the hill. I had some money to spend.

I was dusting his library when I once again wished I had my Phone. I started to hum a song that fit into this situation completely except instead of a Price Charming it was an ass instead. My humming slowly drifted into words. I changed the words a bit

_I know you I sang with you once upon a dream_

_I know you the sound of your voice is so familiar it seems _

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_And you proved this true because you hate me at once unlike you did once upon a dream_

I started sweeping the floor and another song popped into my head

_I know a castle on a cloud_

_I like to go there in my sleep _

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

_Time to have a little fun with this song too_

_There is a room that's full of cash_

_There is a place where there's no tax_

_This doesn't really rhyme so cut some slack_

_Up in my castle on a cloud_

I cringed that wasn't the best. I could do better

_There is man all in white_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby_

_He's nice to me and he's soft to touch_

_And he'll say Christine I love you very much_

That was better one more verse minimal changes

_I know place where no ones lost_

_I know where no one dies_

_Sadness at all is not allowed_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

Ok that one was pretty good but no major changes I walked into the living room to wax the table. I tried to think of another good song. I decided to sing some Wicked.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm tired of playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to test the limits close my eyes and leap _

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I'll think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down..._

A few hours later I had finished cleaning my Friday rooms. It was time to go to college through face time. I was still overjoyed my professor let me connect this way. I passed by Mr. Destler's bedroom. I heard an organ playing. I listened and realized he was playing castle on a cloud. He must have heard me singing. I felt my face turning very red. I ran to my room and shut the door.

Erik's POV

Christine Daaé had been here for two weeks now. I was still getting used to it. We still argued but we had only raised our voices extremely over Christine's down time. She only did three rooms a day so she had about an hour of free time. I thought she should clean until dinner. We argued about it until I agreed to give her an hour before and after dinner to go to an online collage coarse. I still didn't understand why the professor went out of his way to set up face time with her. She was getting a degree in music and theatre.

I walked down the hall to put my request for dinner on the counter and I heard something. I got closer and realized it was singing. She was amazing. Suddenly I realized why her teacher had set up the face time. She was probably the best student in he ever had.

She started to sing about her castle on a cloud. I realized then she was changing the words to the song. I listened to her sing and it was heaven on earth. I started listening to the words

_There is a man all in white _

_Holds me as soft as a lullaby_

_He's nice to me and he'll never bluff_

_And he says Christine I love you very much _

She was also a good actress I could feel the wistfulness in her voice. I walked away humming the tune. I tried to work but I couldn't get it out of my head. I looked through about 40 hopeful actors resumés. I finally couldn't take it. I had to get it out of my head. I played it on my organ. I played it twice before it finally got of my nerves.

Christine's POV

I was still mortified and I didn't sing while I worked any more. It was finally the day I was to go into town. I approached my employer "Mr. Destler? You said you would drive me into town. Mr. Destler? Mr. Destler!" He finally looked up. "Please call me Erik"

"Erik you said you would drive me into town" he waved me aside

"I'm working" I slammed my hand done on the table.

" No listen up Erik. I have no clothes I have to do my laundry in a towel. I have read almost every book in your library. I have no art supplies left. You are taking me into town!" He looks shocked that I addressed him like this. Then he smirks. He hands me the keys to his car. "Here expensive car don't scratch it." I read the key label to see the brand. I stand there shocked.

"Por-por-Potsche car? I can't drive this." I stutter. Damn I hate it when I stutter.

"Well if you can't handle it..."

"No I can drive"

"Then why are you still here?" I feel my face turning red and I almost sprint out of the room. Well time to go to town in a million dollar car.

I drive the car down the mountain, it purrs beautifully. I realize something. How could I keep the car from getting stolen? Someone was bound to steal it. At least I knew how it felt to drive a Porsche before Mr. Destler kills me. I came to a stop in the small town. The first place I go is the clothing store. I run inside. I pick out everything I need including a swim suit (although it's probably way to cold to use it) and for some strange reason two pointless scarves. They were see through and not warm, but one had a dragon on it, and one had the night sky and my will power melted. I then went to the art store and spent the rest of my money on art supplies. So much for saving up. Thankfully between no one wanting to anger Erik and everyone else being too stupid to get it open the car was fine.

I was walking back to the car when I saw something that shocked me. I ran over to the Towns Notice Board and read the sheet in the middle. It was a missing poster for Christine Daaé. I ripped it down, folded it up and tucked it in my pocket. I then pulled out my new scarf of the night sky and rapped it around my mouth and head. This concealed most of my face without looking too displaced. Then I walked back to the car as if nothing was wrong and drove away.

When I got home I pulled out the sheet. It said Missing Christine Daaé with a picture underneath my picture it described my features at the bottom. After that it said BIG REWARD: concerned friends and fiancé waiting her return. Reward for a person? I wasn't missing! He was treating me like a doll. I can handle myself and no one needs a reward. And wait Fiancé? I realized what Raoul had done. I can't believe he did that. I never said yes. He had gotten is engaged without my consent. That was too far! I was not some Barbie doll who could be told what to do. I had to hide my face I couldn't be seen. I had to hide. I couldn't marry Raoul. I guess I would be here longer then I thought.

Erik came in and took the paper quickly. He read it over and paused "Fiancé?"

"It's my stupid boyfriend who started to propose. The ride we were riding on stopped and I ran away I never said yes!" I realized I had just given away the true story. Erik paled. "Did you happen before you went through a secret passage?"

"Yes that's how I got here." Suddenly Erik ran away frantically. What a weirdo. I finally tell him the truth and he runs away? Once again, weird.

**Erik POV**

My dreams were real? That was impossible. I couldn't have controlled it, could I? Was this all because of me? Oh god! Why? I had to ask her about the singing lesson dream. It was the only way to know for sure.

This girl was driving me mad! Her stupid wandering into my life, the way she always seems to hold back, the way she haunted my dreams, her soft pink lips, her chocolate hair, her perfect curves, her dreamy mysterious eyes, her- Gahh! There I went again. Damn that stupid girl.

I wandered back downstairs. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I stared at her lips. Wow they were so full and soft I wonder what it would feel like to- "Can I help you with something?" DAMN her and her attractive body, and curly hair, and GAHH! "Yes have you ever had a dream where-(then he describes the whole dream that we already know to her)?" She stares at me with a shocked look. "Y-y-yes I-I-I have" Awwwww she's so cute when she stutters

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"When?"

"About five years ago"

"Christine," I paused, this was going to sound weird, "We shared a dream" she looks at me.

"Really Captain Obvious? I hadn't noticed!" She slaps her hand over her mouth as if she wanted to take it back "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. I'm stressed. I-"

"It's fine Christine."

"Sorry Mr. Destler"

"Please call me Erik."

"Sorry Mr. Erik."

"No, just Erik"

"Ok just Erik" I through my hands up in the air

"Ha ha ha very funny. Now please call my Erik."

"Sorry Erik"

I smiled. I liked it when she said my name. She made it sound beautiful.

**Yay! First name basis! Erik is starting to fall for her. Will Christine feel the same way? Find out... And review. It gives me motivation to write. **


End file.
